


New Love

by Phenex1331



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, Cheating, Children, Divorce, F/F, Ill add more tags as I go along, Infidelity, Lots of British insults, M/M, Marriage, Ron is an arse, Yuri, but this isnt about them, draco and harry may get married, fight me about it, ginny is an arse, harry and ginny get divorced, hermione has short hair, i dont know how im going to incorporate that into the story tho, i dont know where this is going, i dont really know what hermiones job is but she has one and it apparently involves potions, ill try my best, im a shitty writer, luna is autistic, luna writes and travels, mostly just Harmoine and luna, ron and hermione get divorced, she also creates spells sometimes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenex1331/pseuds/Phenex1331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione divorces Ron and finds support and love from someone she didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Love

Ron had been cheating on her for years and hermione had known it basically the entire time. She wasn’t stupid, she knew about the late night private floo calls (that were for “work”), the missed floo calls and him thinking he could sneak out at night without getting caught because she was a heavy sleeper. Although apparently if she so much as looked at another man it was unacceptable.She only went out to tea with a male co-worker and went to his house after to help with a few potions. They had been in another fight and when Ron accused her of cheating and she let lose all she had held in over the years, which had made him feel more mad than guilty. Hermione knew there was no salvaging their relationship nor did she want to try. Ron had become a ripe ol’ git, but when Hermione thought about it he had always been that way. Ignorant, selfish, unapologetic and more hard headed and self-righteous than a hippogriff. Looking back on her decisions she wondered how she could have made them so poorly. She had never really took the time to meet other people. She had two friends basically all her life and she decided to marry one of them without giving anyone else a thought. There was no use in feeling sorry for herself now, the divorce proceedings were basically over and she had custody of her children which was all that mattered to her. Ron hadn’t even tried to get custody of them despite Molly insisting, but Hermione promised she wouldn’t keep them from seeing the children. She felt her heart sink at the thought that Ron might not care at all about the kids and that she really had been that wrong about who she chose to marry and have children with. She held out hope that it was only because he knew she would take better care of them.

Her head was running wild with these thoughts when she got off the phone with Harry to discuss the details of the divorce. He had been a huge help and supported her through this, seeing as he had only divorced Ginny a year and a half ago. Harry wasn’t all too surprised, he had cut off contact with Ron during it for the same reasons as Ron took his sister’s side as to be expected. Hermione knew Ginny could be a real bitch, and a bint too apparently. It seemed there was starting to be a pattern here with the weasleys insufferable behaviour. Besides the fact Harry and Ginny only ever had sex to conceive their children was no reason to be unfaithful. “It wasn’t long after our marriage I realized he was gay” she had tried to use to excuse herself when she confided in Hermione. Things were bad enough without Ginny finding out that “the bloke Harry is shacked up with is the most rancid of death-eaters, DRACO BLOODY MALFOY” which as you could imagine brought about a shitstorm of drama and bollocks newspaper stories not to mention Ron ‘disowning’ Harry.

With this Hermione realised that Ron and her weren’t all that in the sack either, but she supposed thoughts of your spouse cheating on you weren’t the best fuel for the libido.  
She hadn’t been surprised when she found out harry was gay or even that he loved Draco. She had an odd feeling about how similar their experiences were and she laughed to herself at the thought that she might actually have been gay this entire time as well. I mean there was that one time she made out with Cho after drinking too much firewhisky, and that she thought she payed more attention to girls when she watched muggleporn than to men. “It was just the firewhiskey and the camera angles, no biggy” she HAD tried to watch lesbian porn before but it was much too...violent? she wasn’t sure of any way to explain it. Gay porn on the other had definitely did something for her which seemed to just make her more confused than anything.  
“I’m absolutely barmy” she said to herself aloud and decided to go to the leaky cauldron for a drink hoping she wouldn’t try to kiss any girls.


End file.
